Users are increasingly relying upon various electronic and computing devices to quickly handle various types of tasks. For example, many users rely upon computing devices to provide them with directions to a destination and assist them with navigation thereto from a mapping application. Users are able to control various functions of a mapping application on a touch display by swiping, dragging, or providing a two-finger pinch to move, rotate, and zoom, for example. For portable computing devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers, the screen size can be limited and these interactions often cause a user's hand to obscure a screen. Further, depending on a user's context or situation at a given time, it may not be convenient for the user to provide a particular gesture, such as a two-finger pinch. As technology advances and as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which a computing device responds to a user's current context or situation and the ways in which users interact with the same.